Split Into Two
by xxFicfany
Summary: Ruka wakes up and is ready to start a new day. She remembers her past before 'the accident'. She then turns up in a whole new world. What awaits? Ichigo X Oc and Hitsugaya X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Split into Two**

**Hello! I'm back with a new story called Split into Two! It's a bleach fanfiction.. pretty much, I'd love to introduce to you my Oc! Yep Yep! I own it!**

** Oc Information/ Facts **

**Name: Ruka Gechi**  
**Age: 12 years old**  
**Race: Human (her race changes… you'll see in later chapters)**  
**Appearance: She has short pink hair, that ends in swirls …. (uhh, ya' know like Juvia's hair from Fairytail.. before she had the haircut… but instead of it swirling to the outside, her hair swirls to the inside) She has purple eyes and has white skin tone which kinda makes her look pale.**  
**Clothing: She wears a white sleeveless dress with pink that ends just right above her knees. Her dress ends with 4 layers of ruffles. And on the four layers of ruffles have the colors pink, white, pink, white respectively. Her dress has a red-colored gem in the very middle that changes into blue color when she changes personality. The gem is outlined by gold. She wears white knee-high socks and wears white rubber boots, but by the sole part its color is pink. She wears a simple gold bracelet on her right hand. Her zanpakutos are found on a white sash/belt with two pink and black sheaths.**

**Personality: Ruka Gechi is a girl with 2 split personalities. Her normal, everyday personality is being fun, perky, cheeky, caring, loving, cheerful, playful, talkative, sometimes stupid and childish. (She's 11 years old for pete's sake.. so, she can act like a baby) When she uses her weapon magic or Buki no Maho. (I'll explain later). She becomes emotionless, analytical, (or smart stuff) and talks only when she needs to (Like Ulquiorra) But there are some instances, that when she uses her weapon powers she remains happy/perky and some instances where she is emotionless when not using her weapon powers.**

**(And if you're confused about the gem part… When she's happy/perky her gem turns red. And when she's emotionless her gem turns blue.)**

**Powers:**

**Weapon Magic or Buki no Maho : Ruka Gechi has a power which makes her use/summon a variety of weapons. ( A half of Ten-ten from Naruto and a half of Erza from Fairytail) In this respective time she can only use War hammers (the one that Thor uses), Battle Axes, Spears, knives, blades, shurikens, kunais, ~those fan thingies~ or the Japanese war fan (I'm still not sure), bows (one of her favorites), daggers, ~the long stick thingy~, chains, scythes (one of her favorites) swords, and guns (pistols, rifles, snipers, and etc… also AK47, M16, and M14 etc.). She can summon/use different weapons at the same time.**

**War hammers- Same old war hammer but longer (the one that the Norse God Thor uses)**  
**Battle Axes- Same old Battle Axe**  
**Spear- Same old spear**  
**Knife- Same old knife**  
**Blades- The circle thingy with sharp edges**  
**type A- Double medium-sized blades**  
**type B- Single gigantic blade**  
**Shuriken- Same shuriken**  
**Kunai- Same kunai**  
**~Fan thingies~ or the Japanese war fan/s- War Fans**  
**type A- Single gigantic fan with the sides made of metal or iron (like Temari's from naruto) with a large purple ribbon or sash tied to a whole at the very end or at the bottom part of the fan**  
**type B- Double medium-sized fans, one with a red ribbon tied to the very end or at the bottom part of the fan while the other one with a blue ribbon also tied at the very end or at the bottom part of the fan.**  
**Bow- Bows**  
**type A- Long Bow**  
**type B- Crossbow**  
**(if you're wondering how come there were no arrows)**  
**Arrows- her arrows are created from spirit particles. She gathers them from her surroundings. (Like a Quincy's) Her arrows are red-colored**  
**Daggers- Same old daggers**  
**~the long stick thingy~ - The Long Stick**  
**Chains- Same old chains**  
**Scythe-Same old scythes**  
**Sword- Same old sword**  
**Guns/Gun-  
Pistols  
****a. type A- Single Pistols  
****b. type B- Dual Pistols  
****2. Rifles  
****3. Snipers****  
**

**Bullets- Her guns fire Ceros. (She doesn't know what a Cero is, she thinks they're just lasers) Her bullets are blue. (like Starrk's)****  
**

**Zanpakuto: Ruka Gechi is not a Soul Reaper or an Arrancar (YET) but she can use a zanpakuto. Aside from her using weapon magic or Buki no Maho she can use a zanpakuto. Her Zanpakuto's name is Moho-sha. It means Imitator. Her zanpakuto can imitate an opponents zanpakuto, a current opponent's or a previous opponent's zanpakuto. Despite of her zanpakuto being an imitator, her zanpakuto has achieved an original form and it has acquired its own power (like offense and defense). Her zanpakuto's original form is seen with two katanas. She has achieved Shikai form of her zanpakuto. When she calls on to her zanpakutos' Shikai form she says the phrase "****Shifuto to henka o kaeru, Moho-sha". She has dual zanpakutos. The hilt of her zanpakuto is black-colored with 4 equally spaced pink- colored diamonds in the center of the hilt until the hand guard.**

**Healing Magic: Ruka Gechi can fully heal wounds of others. (She doesn't need to heal herself, Why? , Cause I said so :D)**

**Ability/Abilities:**

**Regeneration Ability: Heals any wound and makes them the way they were before. This ability only works on her.**

**Powerful Reiatsu: She has powerful Reiatsu that can knock down an opponent/ opponents in moment of release.**

**Enhanced Speed: She runs very fast. Her speed is faster than a shunpo or a sonido.**

**Mind-reading Ability: She can read people's thoughts, and can talk to them in their thoughts.**

**Fore-sight Ability: Her foresight ability is enabled in fighting; she can pinpoint the exact location on where the enemy strikes next. When she activates her foreseeing ability her eyes flash/turn to the color of gold. But there are some instances that she can foresee events even if she is not fighting and even if she is not interested or unaware. **

**Gymnastics Expert: She is highly-skilled in gymnastics and can do somersaults in the air.**

High Intelligence- She is highly intelligent. Her intelligence shows in some cases when it is needed and shows when she turns into emotionless Ruka.

**Oc stuff you might need to know:**

**-She has a weird reaction to tea, except for chamomile. Chamomile is her favorite.**  
**- Her reaction to tea is: Her reiatsu bursts up to full power, she needs to beat something up to release the spiritual pressure.**  
**-She's an only child.**

**I'll tell you more stuff when I remember.. LOL… I'm OLD! So… onward with the story!**

**I don't own bleach! Only this Oc …**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Start a New Day

**Hello I'm back! I tried hard LOL and I still can't remember any additional stuff for Ruka :D so I'll just start with Chapter 1. Uhh.. there's a scene or flashback where the setting is Ichigo's house… I pretty much don't know his house so I'll make up stuff along the way…. 'kay? .I'd like to thank narutofreak10 for following and reading my fanfic. Special thanks to narutofreak10! Chapter 1 start!**

Chapter 1: Start a New Day

RUKA'S POV

*yawn* "I guess it's time for me to wake up. I have a lot to do today." I got up and took a bath. I changed shortly into my white and pink dress. I went outside to train in my favorite forest in Junrinan (the province)in the 1st district of West Rukongai . I only liked it cause it was very vast and large and also only because it was the nearest forest from all the others. I would try to cut down trees to test my strength and sometimes I would just race laps to test my speed. After I cut down trees I would re-plant them. It was pretty hard for an 12-year old like me. I frowned. I normally would do my daily routine, Train, Re-plant, Break/Rest and lastly Eat. I arrived shortly running with the speed of light and arriving in the forest. When I reached the forest, I sat down and thought about when I died three years ago. I took a quick view of my picture with me and my best friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was the first person I made friends with when I arrived in Karakura Town on summer. We apparently lived right next door to their house. His family was very friendly and fun (Karin and Yuzu were still not born). My parents and Ichigo's parents were already friends and me and Ichigo were pretty close as well. _I remembered this one time when I was eight; The Kurosaki's invited us for dinner and my parents gladly accepted._

_"Ruka? Are you ready to go?" My mother asked me._

_"Yes, Mother" I nodded. I held my mother's hand and as well as my father's hand and we were already outside to go next door to where Ichigo was living. When I started to put my right foot forward my mother stopped me._

_"Ruka… You should wait."My mother said in her calm voice._

_"Sorry Mom, I'm too excited to meet Ichigo" I smiled as I looked up to my Mom._

_"Alright, the house is locked up and we're ready to go." My father said._

_"Let's go!" I exclaimed, a little too excited. We started walking to the Kurosaki residence and made it there in 1 minute. I slowly let go of my mother's hand and reached up for the doorbell. I rang it. I looked up to my dad, and mom and smiled as I continued to look forward concentrating on the door. The door creaked and it opened to see Ichigo's dad. Mr. Kurosaki smiled._

_"Hello Ruka! Shiruka! Kuro! Good Evening!" Mr. Kurosaki gestured for us to go inside._  
_"Ahhh.. Good evening Isshin-san" Shiruka, my mother replied_

_"Good evening Isshin-san" Kuro, my father replied_

_"Good evening Uncle Isshin! May I ask where Ichigo is?" I replied calling him Uncle … He really insisted on me calling him that._

_"Ahh… Ichigo is upstairs in his room. You can go there" Uncle Isshin replied_

_"Arigato Uncle Isshin!" I said thanking Uncle Isshin. Uncle Isshin made me feel weird. He looked suspicious. Well, I was the only one thinking that. It felt like he wasn't human but at the same time human. Pretty weird right? after that though I started walking upstairs. When I reached the last step I turned right and made my way down the hall. I made a stop at the third door on my right. I knocked …_

_"Come In!" Someone yelled from the inside._

_I grabbed hold of the door knob and turned it to my right. I pushed open the door to see a spiky-haired boy sitting on the carpet on of a well-made wooden floor._

_"Ahh… Ruru-chan! So nice of you to be here!" that spiky-haired boy exclaimed._

_"Ichi-Ichi! I told you not to call me that anymore!" I stuck my tongue out "Yeah..Yeah Ichi-ichi strawberry! Be happy that I came!"_

_"Geez.. Ruru! Stop calling me that!" He stuck his tongue out to me. "Don't be so proud yourself!"_

_"Well you keep calling me 'Ichi-ichi strawberry'!"_

_"But you keep calling me Ruru!"_

_"Well…. Would you want to be called Kaka-chan then?"_

_"Ichi-ichi! No! Fine just keep on calling me that! But I won't change my mind on calling you Ichi-Ichi strawberry! Ichi-ichi! You're such a meanie…. Hahahahaha!" I rolled on the floor laughing._

_"Hey! Hey! Stop it! What are you laughing at?!"_

_"Hahahahahaha! I can't believe it! I'll never stop calling you Ichi-ichi…. A lot of words rhyme with your nickname! Hahahahaha! Ahh… Ichi-ichi! Help me! My stomach hurts- Owww! Help me Ichi-ichi!"_

_"Grr….! Ruru-chan, stop it! And no way! I won't help you! Why should I?"_

_"Please Ichi-ichi?"_

_"Ugh… fine fine. Here." He gave me his hand and I reached for it. He pulled me up._

_"Aww.. Thanks Ichi- AAAAAHHH!" the most unlikely thing just happened; I tripped and fell forward on top of Ichigo. I closed my eyes to wait for the impact of the fall. When I opened my eyes I was biting Ichi's lip. I turned crimson red, and if I even turned more shades darker I swear my face would be in the same color of my hair. I quickly got up and then I started shouting. "Ichi-ichi! It's your fault you pulled me up to hard!"_

_"I'm sorry Ichigo! I bit your lip."_

_"Its okay…"_

_"Ichi-ichi! Are you there?"_

_"Uhh… Ru…ru?"_

_"What?!"_

_"Uhh… please..g-g" Ichigo pointed at where I was sitting._

_I quickly blushed and saw that I was straddling Ichigo. "Oh my gosh! Ichigo! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" I quickly got up and looked away hiding my blush. "I'm really sorry Ichigo!" I said bowing down._

_"Ruru-chan?"_

_"What ichi-ichi?" I said looking up_

_"You said my name." He said with a straight face_

_"Your name? What do you mean?"_

_"You …. You said… Ichigo"_

_"Eh?"_

_"…"_

_" I… I… I said… your name?"_

_"EHHHHHH?!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I started punching the floor. On my 6_

_th punch someone stopped me and I looked to see who it was. And of course it was Ichigo._

_"Don't worry Ruru-chan! I'll call you Ruka so it's fair. Okay?"_

_"Uh….. Thank You" I smiled gently_

_"Okay… Ruka… We've got to eat dinner or we'll starve to death"_

_"Hai. Hai. Ichi-ichi!" We got up and went downstairs. He was holding my hand and I was holding his. After that short peaceful walk we reached the dining room._

_At the dining room…_

_"Ahh… I thought you weren't coming for dinner, I could have just finished your share" My father said jokingly_

_"Dad! Come on!" I exclaimed. My parents laughed alongside with Ichigo's parents. We all ate a happy dinner._

_"Dad, Mom me and Ruka will go upstairs now" Ichigo said standing up._

_"Okay, Ichigo" Aunt Masaki replied._

_Ichigo grabbed my hand and I stood up as well. "Mom, Dad I'll be going upstairs now." I told my Mom and Dad._

_"Okay, we'll just call you later" My Dad replied._

_We climbed the stairs. At the last step we turned right and we proceeded to his room on the right side, third door. He opened the door and we went inside._

_"Ruka…. I have something to ask you…" he started._

_"Ano… What is it Ichi?" I asked back_

_"Is….there …someone you li…ke?"_

_"Li…ke?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Ano…" I went to Ichigo and gave a kiss on his cheek and a hug. I saw him turn away._

_"Ano… Ruka…?"_

_"I like you Ichigo" I smiled_

_"I like you too Ruka" He replied scratching the back of his neck while blushing._

_"Ruka! Ruka!" I heard someone calling. It sounded like my dad._

_"Hai! What is it?" I replied_

_"It's time for us to go!" My mom said_

_"Hai! Hai!" I ran to Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Ichigo" I waved and ran to the door._

_"Okay Ruka!"_

*END OF MEMORY*

_**Yosh! Done with the first chapter…. Please vote if I should make it Ichigo x Oc or Hitsugaya x Oc! To vote just review on the story! Arigato-gozaimasu! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Okay! Yes, yes. I updated. I'm psyched and worked up for this new chapter. So I guess I updated a tad early… Special thanks to narutofreak10! Read on dear readers.**

RUKA'S POV

*Earthquake* '_An earthquake? … This spiritual pressure… well I have to go' _I ran towards the direction of the spiritual pressure and reached the place in a matter of seconds. (Cause I am awesome fast) I saw a group of Adjuchas. '_Woah! That's a lot!' _ A smirk grew on my face. '_Well I haven't fought anything lately' _In front of the group of Adjuchas, which were 23 (No, I did not miscalculate) A white-haired boy, about my age or probably older, and my height was lying on the ground bleeding. He was wearing a captain's haori. '_A shinigami' _

"Tch… You adjuchas are pretty strong" I smirked

"Heh… A kid?" One of the adjuchas said

"What are you doing here? We don't need a weak-"

"Buki no Maho!" I exclaimed. A few golden orbs flew out of my bracelet and spun around. They all seemed to stop and they quickly moved towards me.

TOSHIRO'S POV

'_Strong spiritual pressure? This can rival Kenpachi's' _I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't see clearly. I could only see faint and blurry images. I saw … pink? Pink hair? It was a girl. A girl starting to fight those Adjuchas. I could only hear what they were talking about. I started to close my eyes and just listen.

NORMAL POV

"You stupid little girl!" One of the Adjuchas yelled.

"So, your name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13. Impressive for a child like you. Hyorinmaru, An Ice type zanpakuto, and is the strongest of all ice type zanpakutos ." Ruka whispered. "I should copy it some time, Hitsugaya-taichou"

"What are you talking about foolish little girl?" The Adjuchas shouted

"Longbow" Ruka jumped up in the air carrying a longbow. She directed herself in the air above three of the Adjuchas' heads. "Triple Shot" Red spirit particles gathered around and then flew to Ruka's longbow to form arrows. In a split second the three newly-formed arrows shot straight towards the three Adjuchas and sliced through their masks. She landed perfectly on the other side, behind the Adjuchas. The Adjuchas all turned their heads to face Ruka.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (this is a war cry)" 2 of the Adjuchas dashed forward towards Ruka. The one on the left tried to punch Ruka.

A flash of gold appeared in Ruka's eyes. '_Duck…'_ Ruka ducked and the punch missed Ruka.

"Heh…" Ruka smirked "Knife" A circle of 20 knives appeared surrounding Ruka. Ruka grabbed two knives from the behind the circle and threw it towards two the Adjuchas she was fighting with. Both of the knives shot through and cut their masks into half. "5 down, 18 to go" Ruka wiped off the sweat on her forehead.

"Hahahaha! Stupid little girl! You got some tasty spiritual pressure" One of the Adjuchas said.

"Oh! I didn't know I was that tasty" Ruka smirked.

"KYAAAA!" All the Adjuchas that were left charged towards Ruka.

"Try me" She lifted her right hand and dragged it from the right side to the left side. The knives started spinning counter-clockwise. A green magic circle appeared beneath Ruka's feet. The knives then separated, and flew to the right in a straight line. The knives moved out of the straight line and scattered around. The knives then flew to their own direction, each knife with a set of coordinates and were all targeting their own prey. The knives then pierced the Adjuchas' masks and the masks broke into two. The Adjuchas disappeared into thin air.

"Now, that's all done" Ruka put her hands on her hips. She walked over to the bleeding captain."Hitsugaya-taichou! Wakey!"

"…" The captain did not reply.

"Hitsugaya-taichou I'm not an idiot! I know you're alive! You just can't see anything though I know you can hear me and I know you can speak" Ruka stated.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" Hitsugaya tried to open his eyes

"I'm Ruka Gechi, and how do I know you? I'll tell you all about that later" Ruka smiled. She kneeled down beside the captain.

"What are you doing?!" Toshiro shouted

"Iyasu" (HEAL) Ruka put both of her hands above Toshiro's chest. A pink magic circle appeared on the ground beneath Toshiro. She chanted "Kone tane no tamashi o iyasu" (HEAL THIS KIND SOUL). All of the wounds began to close up.

"What have you done?!" Hitsugaya stated in shock

"I healed you, of course" She replied smiling.

"You healed me?" The white-haired taichou asked

"Yes, now if you would, please come with me we have to get rid of that poison" Ruka said offering a hand to the white-haired taichou. "Don't worry I won't try to attack you, I promise" Ruka gave a heart-warming gentle smile to the taichou.

The taichou knew she wasn't lying, she did promise. She seemed like the one who could keep promises. The look in her purple eyes, made the taichou trust her. The taichou grabbed on to her hand and Ruka pulled him up. "What poison are you talking about?" He asked

"Oh… You didn't notice? I thought you did. Well I believe you were hit and injected with poison. You got hit hard here right?" Ruka pointed to the taichou's stomach.

"…Yes…" He was shocked. How did the girl know where he got hit? She didn't even arrive at that time.

"I am expecting you to decline my offer, and then you'll try to escape and go to the 4th Division to get all that poison sucked out of you… Right?" A flash of gold appeared in her eyes and disappeared shortly.

"How… did you-"The captain said with widened eyes.

"You won't make it to the 4th Division in time, so I suggest you come with me, now." Ruka stated. "Can you run?"

"Yes" The taichou replied.

"Well, Shunpo is more effective so I expect you to use that" Ruka said

"Okay"

"Please don't move around too much and try not to get hit. When we reach a certain distance someone will attack you so I expect you to move straight forward." A flash of gold appeared in her purple eyes.

"How do-"The captain asked

"Shh… I'll tell you all about that later" Ruka put her index finger over the captain's mouth. "I suggest we should go"

"Hai"

"Supido"(SPEED) A blue magic circle appeared on the ground beneath Ruka's feet. "Please keep up"

TOSHIRO'S POV

"Please keep up" She said. She started running and I followed. She was fast. I tried keeping up.

"Someone's going to attack you in 3…2…1" A hollow appeared. It was a Gillian. Good riddance. "Are you going to attack it?" She asked.

"I don't know" I replied. Thinking I really didn't know.

"Okay." She smiled. "Knife" Her smile turned into a smirk. A green magic circle appeared above her hands. The spaces between her index finger to the middle finger and the middle finger to the ring finger were no filled with knives on both the right and left hand. She jumped and threw the knives to the mask of the Gillian. The knives shot through the Gillian's mask and next thing he knew, it was gone.

'_How did she do that'_ I thought.

"Hey Toshiro, Come here. And no I won't attack you" She said gesturing for me to come over

I walked to her. She grabbed my hand. "Hold on tight" We dashed forward. '_Incredible' _Everything we passed was all speeds blur. Literally. I could see the lines. I swear. She would make a great shinigami. I should recommend her. She has exceptional skills.

"Hey Hitsugaya-taichou! Are you there?" She asked

"Hai" I replied.

"Could you wait here please?" She walked towards the vast and wide yard

"Hai"

She began drawing on the ground. First she drew a star, A big star. Then she surrounded the star with a circle. "Hitsugaya-taichou if you please…" She gestured for me to come over. I walked towards her. Then she pointed to the center of the star. "Step inside there and we can begin" I stepped inside. She jumped into the air; I heard her say "Kunai" and 4 kunais with red ribbons tied to each end appeared filling the spaces between the index finger to the middle finger and the middle finger to the ring finger. She threw them at the star's edges by the circle, and then a fifth kunai appeared. She threw it to the star's top edge and I heard her whisper "Iyashino tekunikko: Doku" (HEALING TECHNIQUE: POISON) A pink magic circle appeared above my head, a gigantic blue magic circle that was the size of the circle surrounding the star. She landed back down in front of me and then I saw her make the 'E' sign language hand sign with her right hand. She pushed her right hand forward with the hand sign only 6 inches away from my stomach. I felt myself lighten up. My body wasn't heavy anymore.

"You're welcome!" She said

I stared at her in awe. She waved her hands in front of my face.

"Hey Hitsugaya-taichou, are you there?"

"Uhhh… Hai. Arigatou" I replied

"Oh, Okay. You best be on your way Hitsugaya-taichou"

I grabbed her hand. "Could you please join Gotei 13?"

"Eh…? Why?"

"You're powers are remarkable. Maybe you can acquire a zanpakuto as well"

"A zanpakuto? I won't have trouble acquiring that, I already have one" She smiled

"Amazing…Will you join us then?"

"Sure… It wouldn't hurt to be a shingami"

"Great."

"So… Could you let go of my hand now?"

"Ow… Sor-ry" I felt my face heat up

"It's alright. So where is Gotei 13 exactly?"

"Follow me"

I grabbed her hand. We then shunpoed from her house and stopped at a wide forest nearby.

RUKA'S POV

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me about the fight with the hollows?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well… Okay, okay. About the healing, I have healing abilities. For the mysterious weapons that appear out of nowhere, I have weapon magic or Buki no Maho.


End file.
